


You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has come home from a trip, and she and Elsa go at it like bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this were two anon asks on tumblr.
> 
> The first one reads: "Elsa (g!p or strap on) banging Anna in every possible position. They can't get enough of each other and go at it like bunnies." The second one reads: "any sexy elsanna prompt but with a focus on pubes and how cute they are?" I did my best to fulfill both requests, so I hope you guys enjoy this. :)
> 
> The fic title comes from "Be Our Guest" from the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack.

The Queen of Arendelle was sitting in her study, fighting the urge to place her elbow on the desk to prop her chin up while she listened to yet another review by some minister she’d forgotten the name of. There were so many of them, each as insignificant as the next, she couldn’t keep any of them straight. She couldn’t remember if her father had warned her these meetings would be boring, but she wished she could delegate to another official. Unfortunately, she had yet to train anyone in a secretary position. She should make a note of that. Yes, writing a note of ‘train someone for boring meetings’ while nodding had definitely made the minister (was his name John? David? Dammit.) sit up straighter and begin speaking more animatedly. Fat fingers pointed at locations on a map where they’d been able to extend crop growth, and the bald patch just above his forehead had grown a sheen of sweat in his excitement. He thought she had a real interest in the increased percentages of corn and barley harvested since last year. Poor man.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts - gladly - and the man turned his stocky torso toward the thick oak doors. After a second, it cracked open to reveal the round face of the head of the household, Gerda.

"Your majesty, beg pardon for interrupting, but the princess insisted she see you right away. Should I set up tea in the sun room for when you’re done with…?" She trailed off and tipped her head toward the minister.

His head turned to look back at the queen, his face expecting her to fill the housekeeper in with his name. Elsa only leveled a gaze back at him, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"I am Frederick, Minister of Agriculture," he harrumphed, tugging on his lapels importantly.

Elsa clasped her hands together on top of the desk before her and smiled. “Yes, Frederick here has been informing me of how well we’re doing this year.” She straightened a stack of papers and said, “You can inform Anna that she’s welcome to join me here. I think she’d like to listen in on some meetings and learn a thing or two.”

Before Gerda could respond, the door burst all the way open. Princess Anna was all smiles and laughter, a pleasant sight for the bored queen. She playfully waggled a finger at Gerda. “I told you my sister would want to see me right away!” She turned toward Frederick, who had risen to greet her, and curtsied. “It’s nice to meet you, Minister.”

He took a hand that she offered and lightly kissed the top of it as he bowed. “The pleasure is mine, Your Highness.”

Elsa stood and Anna made her way around the desk to embrace her. “Welcome home, Anna,” she said warmly with a kiss to Anna’s cheek.

Gerda dragged a plush yellow chair over to the desk, placing it beside the queen’s wooden one, and both women sat down, followed by Frederick taking his own seat again.

"If you need anything, Franz is right outside, Majesty." With that, Gerda bowed her head and curtsied, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Frederick cleared his throat and leaned forward to pick up the map he’d previously been pointing at. “Um, should I start over, ma’am, so the princess can be brought up to speed?”

Elsa waved her hand. “No, no. That won’t be necessary. She can ask about details if she needs, but I’m sure she can catch up just fine if you continue from where you left off.”

And so the minister resumed droning on about fields and equipment, with both Anna and Elsa trying to look as interested as possible. Anna, bless her heart, managed to ask probing questions from time to time, and Elsa made a mental note to ask her later if she would want to be the one to take over these affairs.

About ten minutes after Anna had joined them, Elsa felt something brush against her leg. It startled her enough that she yelped and hit the underside of the desk with her knees as she jumped. She glanced at Anna, who had a wicked twinkle in her eye as she stared ahead at Frederick, continuing to rub a stocking-clad foot up and down the side of the queen’s leg. Elsa muttered an apology, claiming a random shiver down her spine had surprised her enough to cause that reaction.

How could Anna still be attentive and asking questions when she was driving Elsa crazy with her teasing? It was all she could do to not moan or squirm in her chair; making any sense of the minister’s ramblings was next to impossible now. Elsa was deeply grateful that at least the desk was massive enough to obstruct the view of what was happening behind it.

She spent the next several minutes in a haze, repeating her old mantra of _conceal, don’t feel_ in her mind _,_ but it was definitely not working. She didn’t know how long they’d been sitting in silence before Elsa realized she had been asked a question. Both sets of eyes were trained on her, but for the life of her she could not figure out what had been said for the past few minutes. Flustered, she straightened an already neat pile of papers. “Sorry, I… I’m uh… thinking over what the correct course of action… would be….” Luckily, Anna came to her rescue and offered a solution that proved she _could_ take over these meetings and help run the kingdom smoothly. The queen was forever impressed with how well Anna did in these situations, considering their father had only ever trained Elsa for royal duties. He had instead opted to let Anna spend her free time however she pleased, which ended up being horseback riding, reading, and bothering the cooks in the kitchen to show her how to cook and bake.

The light attack on her calf continued; Elsa didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. Her mind began playing fantasies of a naked redhead on the desk in front of her, of the things she would like to be doing to and have done by her.

At long last the minister was finished, and while packing up his maps and scrolls, scheduled another meeting in three months’ time. Frederick thanked the royal sisters for their time and bowed as he made his way to the door. Anna rose to shut the door behind him, promising they would pass his findings on to the minister of coin for further inspection.

The door had barely clicked shut before Elsa rushed over and grabbed Anna by the waist, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall right next to it. Her head dipped and she pressed her lips to Anna’s. One hand snaked around Anna’s back and pulled her midsection closer while the other hand reached over to lock the door. Privacy was much needed right now and Elsa did _not_ want to be disturbed.

Anna was clearly pleased with the belated response to her teasing. Her hips began rolling toward Elsa’s and when she felt a tongue insistently pressing against her lips, she opened her mouth to let it in.

Elsa felt like an animal. She needed to be all over Anna, she needed to be inside her, touching her, making her purr with pleasure. She pulled away from the kiss, needing some air, and they stood there for a moment just resting their foreheads against each other and panting. The queen moved her hands to the back of Anna’s dress, feeling for the clasps to take it off. “I want you. Now,” Elsa grunted. She saw one corner of Anna’s mouth turn up into a lopsided grin.

“I knew you would as soon as I got back.” Anna leaned forward to whisper hotly into Elsa’s ear. “We were apart for too long. Making myself come alone at night wasn’t the same as when you do it for me.”

Elsa had undone the back of her dress all the way down to her ass, so she tugged on the sleeves as Anna pulled her arms out. Anna then leaned her back against the wood-paneled wall as her lover kissed her way down her throat, past her breasts, stopping just below her now-bared belly button. The queen took a deep breath as she curled her fingers just inside the fabric of the dress on either side of Anna’s hips, then tugged the dress all the way down. On one knee, Elsa held one hand to help steady her sister as she stepped out of the pool of fabric, now clad in only a green bra and matching panties. Watching her strong legs move caused a growl to grow from deep in the back of Elsa’s throat. Her desire grew to a full blown need. She felt as if she’d explode if she didn’t fuck her sister right then. Standing up fluidly, she pulled Anna over to the desk and directed Anna to sit on top.

“It isn’t fair that I’m almost naked and you’re still fully clothed,” Anna complained as Elsa began kissing her throat again.

“Oh, you’d like to see me naked, would you?”

Anna laughed. “No, I’d like to see you dressed up as Sven, antlers and all.”

Elsa smiled and began unlacing the front of her dress. “I can make that happen. Perhaps for the Christmas ball, I can dress as Sven and walk around on all fours all night, and you can ride on my back.”

“The ladies of the court would feel absolutely scandalized. What would our trade partners say if they heard of our queen doing such a thing? Here, let me get that for you.” Elsa was having extra difficulty with pulling the lace out of an eyehole halfway down her cerulean blue bodice. She moved her hands out of the way and let Anna take over; Elsa’s dress was quickly discarded.

Anna giggled as she leaned in to kiss and bite at Elsa’s neck. “I see someone is aroused.” She palmed the growing bulge in Elsa’s black panties. The queen threw her head back and moaned. “Should I help you take care of this?”

Elsa responded by grinding her erection against Anna’s hand and grabbing the edge of the desk with both of her own hands. “Mm, please. Yes.”

The princess hopped off the desk and knelt in front of her lover. Elsa held her breath in anticipation and pulled the ribbon out of Anna’s hair so she could bury her hands within the auburn tresses. While it was true that Anna was the only person she’d ever been with, she couldn’t imagine anyone else being able to suck her cock as good as Anna could. When Anna had learned that her older sister in fact had a different set of parts than she had, the first thing the princess had done was figure out how to pleasure her, and do it well. She had definitely succeeded and had only gotten better over the past few months.

Her panties were pulled down to reveal a thick, veiny cock, the head engorged and purple, already leaking a small bead of precum. Elsa stepped out of the fabric for Anna to toss them aside.

Anna licked her lips as she leaned forward. “I missed you,” she whispered as she lightly kissed the tip. Her mouth moved downward, kissing a trail to the base of the shaft, then underneath and back up the other side. She licked just the tip, and then took as much as she could down her throat in one movement. Anna’s head began bobbing up and down on Elsa’s dick, her cheeks caving inward as she sucked in on her way up.

“Christ, Anna, that feels so good.” Elsa’s hips rolled forward as she tried pushing her cock farther down Anna’s throat. Her knees almost gave out with the wave of pleasure that washed over her as Anna took her balls in one hand and started massaging them. Anna began alternating between taking the entire cock in her mouth and just sucking on the tip as she pumped up and down the shaft with her other hand.

She kept up such a fast and unrelenting pace that before long, Elsa couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Fuck, Anna, I’m about to come!” Elsa moaned Anna’s name as she shot load after load of cum. The younger woman kept her mouth firmly on the cock, swallowing every drop, and then milked the last drops out as Elsa’s cock began softening.

She sank to her knees beside her sister and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. “I love you so much,” she murmured.

Anna caressed her cheek and smiled. “I love you, too, Elsa.”

The queen got to her feet, pulling Anna with her. “Get back up on the desk. I’m not done with you.”

“Such a romantic,” Anna teased as she complied.

Once she was seated, Elsa helped her out of her remaining articles of clothing. She ran her fingers over the shock of orange-red hair just above Anna’s pussy. It was trimmed away from the lips and clit, but a neat little bush was left at the very top of her mound. “I love it when you leave a little hair there,” she mused.

Anna leaned back and propped her torso up with her elbows to allow Elsa a better view. “I know you love my downstairs hair, that’s why I leave it,” she said with a smile. The smile turned into an ‘O’ as Elsa thrust two fingers deep within her cunt. “God, yes!”

“You’re already soaking wet,” Elsa observed, the juices coating her fingers as she slid them in and out. “You must have really wanted me the entire time we had to listen to Frederick, Minister of Who Cares.” She pulled her fingers all the way out and knelt down, pulling Anna’s ass to the edge of the desk for better access. Anna lay flat on her back, heels on the desk and knees as far apart as possible.

With her tongue flat, Elsa licked straight up over and over, from hole to clit, eliciting low moans from the princess. Taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth, she sucked hard on it and began pushing her fingers in and out again. She could feel Anna grabbing at her hair, trying to pull her in closer. Elsa set a rough, fast past with her fingers, her tongue switching between being flat and narrowed to a hard point and alternately flicking over the clit and lapping at her folds. Anna couldn’t stop squirming under her.

When she felt Anna’s walls begin constricting, she took the throbbing clit into her mouth and sucked hard. The dams broke loose within Anna, liquid gushing out over Elsa’s fingers as her back arched and her body went rigid, her clenched fist pulling hard on Elsa’s hair.

Little aftershocks racked their way through her body as Anna relaxed and let out the breath she’d been holding. “Fuck, Elsa,” she panted.

The queen began to rise, kissing her way up the inside of Anna’s thigh to the mound of pubic hair. “I could really gaze at this for days. This little forest is just lovely.” Anna responded with a snort.

Elsa leaned over her, kissing Anna passionately. “So I’m guessing that felt good?”

“That was amazing. It looks like it was good for you, too.” The redhead reached down and stroked Elsa’s cock. It had risen back to full mast while she had been licking Anna’s pussy.

Standing straight up, Elsa took her cock in one hand and rubbed the head up and down just within the slick lips, covering it in her sister’s juices. “It does look like it, doesn’t it? I think it would feel even better if I stick this inside here. What do you think?” At Anna’s nod of approval, Elsa aligned her cock with the hole and pushed in. Inch by inch, it disappeared until she completely bottomed out. She waited a moment to let Anna get used to the feeling, then started moving in and out. She pulled out until just the tip was left, then slowly pushed all the way back in. As she fucked her sister, she leaned forward and kissed Anna passionately.

After a minute, she began slowly picking up her pace. She felt Anna claw at her back, prompting her to move her kisses down Anna’s throat and down to one breast. She licked, sucked, and bit at Anna’s hard nipples, moving from one to the other and back. Her hips were still picking up speed, the hard momentum of each push causing Anna to gasp and dig deeper into Elsa’s skin. With a final shove inside, she pulled out completely and stepped back.

“Wait, what?” Anna raised her head to look at Elsa in confusion. “Why did you stop?”

Elsa clutched her balls with one hand and waved toward herself with the other. “Come down here and face the desk.”

The redhead got down and turned around. Elsa drank in the wonderful view for a moment before she stepped closer and bent Anna forward. Elsa pushed her cock back inside Anna’s cunt and resumed her previous hard and fast pace, controlling her movement by holding onto Anna’s waist with both hands. Within moments Anna was crying out in pleasure again, yelling for Elsa to fuck her, fuck her good, fuck her faster, to please not stop.

She must have started hitting the sweet spot because a layer of beads of sweat broke out all over Anna’s back and her words were no longer really words. Elsa reached around and pressed her fingers hard over Anna’s clit, rubbing in quick circles as she continued thrusting. With a final loud cry, Anna came again.

Elsa pulled out once more and bent down to lap up the sweet juices that were running down Anna’s thighs. She hated letting any of it go to waste. “Christ, I love making you come. You taste so fucking delicious.”

She heard Anna mumble something. Elsa stood and asked, “What was that?”

Anna pushed herself up and turned around to face her sister. “I said, ‘Lay on your back.’” When Elsa didn’t move right away, Anna pointed at the floor. “Down. I’m going to help you finish. We aren’t done yet.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” Elsa grabbed a throw pillow from a window seat and lay down with it under her head. Her cock was standing straight up at attention, twitching in time with her heartbeat.

Her lover walked over and lowered herself so her wet pussy was covering Elsa’s length, and started rubbing back and forth. When everything was well-lubricated again she reached between her legs and positioned her hole over the head, then impaled herself on it. Years of actual horseback riding had made Anna good at rocking up and down, in circles, fully taking control of how hard and how fast. It drove Elsa insane, it always felt so good.

Elsa tangled her fingers in Anna’s hair and pulled her down for a kiss. The princess put a hand on the floor on either side of Elsa’s chest for balance. “Pinch my nipples, Elsa. Play with my tits,” Anna moaned. She gasped as she felt both nipples twist just so and picked up her speed on Elsa’s dick. “Oh god, Elsa, I love your big cock. I love the way it makes me feel so full. Ohh, Elsa! Fuck! Me!”

Her sister’s chest began rising and falling faster, her own moans and calls of “yeses” and “oh fucks” getting louder and less intelligible. Finally, Elsa grabbed Anna’s waist and held her still as she thrust upward. “Fuck! I’m coming” Anna felt her sister’s warm seed shoot deep inside her. After the last load, Anna removed herself from on top of Elsa and swung herself around so her pussy was directly over Elsa’s face and she was looking at her cock. Elsa took the hint and began cleaning her pussy of their mixed juices, Anna doing the same to her dick. They each took their time, not intending to stimulate the other back into arousal.

Eventually, they found themselves cuddling on the floor, half dozing in their post-coital bliss.

“I love you, Elsa.”

“I love you, too, Anna. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
